My days with Roxas
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: I was just mad and my dad lost my memory card and I had to play kingdom hearts 2 all over again expect I took a nap and when I awoke I was in Roxas's Room! Werid, then when I try to wake up I can't then I can't remember what happend with my family R and R
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: do not own anything except Kyler, Ice and Gateblade of heaven

Chapter Day one

"Stan have you seen my memory card" Yelled Kyler as he searched in his room

"I told you I have not seen it!" Yelled Stan up the stairs

"Okay fine then I will just take a nap" Said Kyler in his head

Then he laid on his full size bed and stared to play Kingdom Hearts 2. Then after about six hours of playing with Roxas he got bored and fell asleep. Then he woke up to someone calling his name.

"Kyler wake up we have to go get Hanyer and the others" Said Roxas as he put on his outfit.

Kyler woke up and looked around him. He saw himself in Roxas's room as he got up he walked over to the closet and looked inside, what he found were a whole lot of the same clothes hanging up on a hanger. He picked the one that looked similar to Roxas's it was red and black and his was white and back.

"Roxas?" Said Kyler

"Yeah that's me your brother" Said Roxas

"_So I am an nobody!? I wonder who the real me is?" Said Kyler in his head as he walked out of the door._

"So you want to get Pence first?" Said Roxas has they came out of the house

"So we live on market street" Said Kyler

"Duh that is how it always been" Said Roxas "Man something is really wrong with you lately"

"Oh sorry I just have a lot on my mind" Said Kyler as he knocked on Pence's door.

"What Seifer?" Said Roxas "Don't worry about him"

"No" Said Kyler

"Okay think Kyler if this is day one then we fight the nobody and get the picture's that Seifer said we stole" Said Kyler in his head

"No everyone blaming us for those photos" Said Kyler

"I did not catch the last word" Said Roxas

"Hello is Pence here?" Said Kyler

"Yes hold on Pence, Hanyer Roxas and Kyler are outside" Said Pence's mom

"Don't worry we will find the photos. Photos photos" Said Roxas

"Why can't I say Photos!" Said Roxas

"I can't ether" Said Kyler

"Hey guys ready, Olettle is at the usual spot" Said Hanyer

"No she is right here" Said Olettle smiling

"Okay now let's go to the tram common" Said Kyler

"Yeah let's ask around" Said Roxas

"Yeah let's" Said Hanyer as he ran towards the Tram common.

So they asked the candy lady and the armor lady then they ran towards the Sandlot.

"Hey why did you steal those photos huh?" Said Seifer

"Seifer we don't have time for you" Said Roxas

"Oh does your brother to?" Said Ice

"Shut up Ice!" Yelled Kyler

"Wait how did know his name?" Said Kyler 

"Well then fight then" Said Seifer and Ice picking up an struggle sword.

"Kyler and Roxas chose one" Said Pence

Kyler picked strength and Roxas picked defense sword

"Kyler, Roxas focus!" Yelled Hanyer

Kyler and Roxas nodded then stared to fight. Kyler jumped up in the air and hit Ice three times. Then Roxas hit Seifer three times on the ground.

"C'mon" Said Ice and Seifer

"Bring it" Said Kyler and Roxas

Kyler beat the mess out of Ice and then they teamed up on Seifer

"Hey Roxas ready for our finishing move" Said Kyler

"Yeah" Said Roxas smiling

"Super ATTACK!" Yelled both of them

Kyler jumped up in the air and his whole body turned read and hit Seifer so many times then Roxas's hole body turned black and he hit Seifer when he was on the ground, then they stopped and uppercut him right in his neck.

"That will show you next time" Said Roxas

"Wow you guys did great" Said Olettle

"Thanks" Said Roxas and Kyler

Then Hanyer snapped a photo of Roxas and Kyler. Then an Nobody came and took the whole camera from Hanyer.

"Was that" Said Olettle

"The thief?" Said Pence

Then they all ran for him then after that Hanyer, Pence and Olettle stop running but Kyler and Roxas did not. They followed him to the old mansion.

Then he stopped at the gate and said

"I have come for you leader" Said the nobody

"Huh" Said both of them

Then Kyler and Roxas took out the toy weapon and stared to fight with it, but every time they hit it, it did not hurt him.

"It's no use" Said Kyler and Roxas

Then the toy sword became a Keyblade.

"What the heck is this" Said Kyler looking at the Keyblade

"It is Gateblade of heaven" Said a person

"Oh okay" Said Kyler

Then Kyler and Roxas stared to fight the nobody and killed it then it left all the pictures that got stolen. Then they went back to the usual spot

"Hey did you catch the thief?" Said Hanyer

"No" Said Kyler and Roxas

"Then how can we prove that we are not the ones who took them" Said Hanyer

"Hey haven't you noticed that all the stolen pictures are all of Kyler and Roxas?" Said Pence

"Why would anyone want 2 boneheads like Kyler and Roxas?" Said Hanyer

"Oh thanks" Said Kyler and Roxas as they all laughed

Then the train horn blew and the day was over with

END OF DAY ONE

Please review it! I take good and bad!


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2 Day 2

As Kyler and Roxas fell asleep they dreamt about Sora when he first got off the island and into Traverstown. Then that is when he found a dog. After that he they saw Sora, Donald and Goofy when they first met Then they showed him sealing a keyhole after that they dream was over.

"I am still here? I should be at home at school with my friends, why am I here? Great day 2 is the one I hated. Getting 800 mummy, well time to wake up Roxas and let's start early" Said Kyler in his head.

"Hey Roxas wake up time to leave" Said Kyler as he walked over to the closet and got the same freaking outfit he had on yesterday.

"_I miss my-wait how come I can't remember anything about my house, my- did I even have a sister? All I remember is Roxas and I growing up until now, what is happening to me? Will I ever be the same again?"_ _Said Kyler in his head_

"_What has been up with Kyler lately? He has been acting like this for days now, I hope he is okay" Said Roxas looking at Kyler_

"Hey Roxas you okay?" Said Kyler as he put on his shoes. "You have been setting on the bed for minutes now"

"I will be okay just go ahead and get the others I will be out" Said Roxas

"Oh okay well see you at the beach" Said Kyler

"Oh no they did not know about that yet" Said Kyler in his head 

"What did you say Kyler?" Said Roxas

"Nothing" Said Kyler as he ran out of the door and shut it behind him.

As I came out of my house-Roxas's house I saw Hanyer and the gang looking at a sign. Struggle.

"Oh no Hanyer said he will sign Roxas up so that means he signed me up to" Said Kyler in his head.

"Hey me you and Roxas have to make the finals" Said Hanyer

"_Oh great" Said Kyler on his head_

So after that we all got sea salt ice-cream an Roxas came and joined in to and got Ice-cream

"Hey do you think we will are be together like this all the time?" Said Pence

"No I doubt it" Said Hanyer "But if we think about each other once and awhile we will always be together"

"Why did you say that?" Said Kyler as he bit the last of his Ice-cream

"Just thinking out loud that's all" Said Pence

"Oh well I think we are all mad because summer vacation is almost over…hey let's go to the beach!" Said Hanyer "Not once did we got this summer not once!"

"Okay but first we have to raise a lot of mummy and all that together is 5000 mummy!" Said Olettle.

"If you did not forget I am smart" Said Hanyer as he ran out of the usual spot

"Oh boy" Said Pence and Olettle as they ran after him

Then this thing appeared in the usual spot (Save point)

"Hey Roxas step into it" Said Kyler

"No you" Said Roxas as he pushed Kyler into it

Then Kyler and Roxas went out and raised enough money to go to the beach. Then they went up to station heights and gave Hanyer the money then, they gave it back to Roxas and he fell, only Kyler and Roxas could see the man

"Roxas, Kyler can you feel Sora?" Said the man then he disappeared

"Hey Roxas are you okay?" Said Kyler as he ran over there to see of he was okay.

After that they went to the train ticket booth.

Then that is when they had to leave again and then Roxas and Kyler had another dream about Sora

Sorry that is the end of this chapter please review it I take good and bad!


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3 Day 3

As Kyler and Roxas was asleep they saw Sora and the gang in a water type world, then after that he was on a ship talking about Sora flying and if a girl named Kai- will believe him. Then he was in a yellow like light gliding into then he was in a library he looked around to see a little girl looking around and Sora tried to reach for her but he missed. That is when Kyler jumped up and woke up Roxas

"_Think Kyler if this is day 3 what did you have to do that was important? Oh no that big nobody great I am going to have to fight that thing that is not right at all…Roxas will help me I know he will" Said Kyler in his head as he walked over to the closet._

"_Gateblade of heaven" Said Kyler in his head_

"Wow well let's go to the usual spot and see what the gang are doing" Said Kyler as he put on his shirt and shoes

"Oh okay" Said Roxas as he walked out of the house 

Roxas and Kyler sorry that we left you guys we only made enough mummy for the three of us, sorry but hey think of something to do trust me you guys will think of something

_From Hanyer and the rest of the gang_

_P.S. Struggle is tomorrow practice okay._

"Well they left us and we have nothing to do" Said Roxas as he walked back and forth

"Kyler think what did Roxas do when he read that note that Hanyer left him…oh yeah we will go to the sandlot and see Seifer then the dusks with appear and we will fight them and end up in the um what's it called again…god how come I can't remember? Um an awaking" Said Kyler as he finally found out what it was

"Hey let's go to the sandlot and practice" Said Kyler as he walked out of the usual spot

Then Kyler picked up a stick and threw it and it hit the guy in his head, he did not say a word just looked at him, they could not see his face because his hood way.

"Sorry mister" Said Kyler

He knew who he was, organization 13 he was going to have to face them if he was with Sora, maybe one day hw will work with Sora.

So they went down the stairs and into the sandlot and that is when he saw Ice and Seifer they both tried to ignore them but when Ice called Kyler chicken wuss he had, had it

"What was that Ice?" Said Kyler as he walked over to Seifer and Ice

"Your brother chickened out on you to" Said Seifer

"No I will always have my brothers back got it memorized" Said Kyler with a grin on his face.

So then the dusks appeared and started to attack all of them. Kyler and Roxas used the struggle toy sword and hit them with it. It did not work like last time then they fell into the nothingness of a dark world and landed on a platform then it was three things in the middle of the platform they saw a staff, and shield, and a sword, Kyler picked the sword and Roxas picked the shield after that Roxas had the keyblade and Kyler had the Gateblade of heaven

"Well Roxas ready to fight these things?" Said Kyler, as he was ready for the dusks to come at him

"Yeah c'mon bring it!" Yelled Roxas at the dusks

Then they fought them then a chest appeared Roxas opened it and a door appeared

"I am not going in there you go" Said Kyler

"No you go Kyler" Said Roxas as he pushed him towards the door

"Fine I will go in" Said Kyler

"I am right behind you" Said Roxas

"Okay" Said Roxas

Then they walked into the door and saw a lot of platforms

"Race you to the top" Said Kyler

"Your on" Said Roxas as he started to run

That is when they saw dusks they dodged them and ran into another door then they walked and walked on the platform then Roxas turned around and saw the huge nobody they both stepped back and then started to run, and they almost fell into the nothingness of this darkness of the world.

They had to fight him and then Roxas and Kyler had something gray and white on them

"Roxas be careful" Said Kyler

Then everything turned white and Roxas and Kyler where stuck in the air and they could not move, then he grabbed both of them and Roxas and Kyler hit him in his face with the keyblade and the Gateblade, after that he pushed them together and threw them into the air

"Roxas I will uppercut him then you hit him in his head got it?" Said Kyler

"Yeah" Said Roxas

"1.2.3 now!" Yelled Kyler after he uppercut him and then Roxas hit him in his head

"Well now what?" Said Roxas

"Break raid," Said Kyler as the platform tipped on it's side

"What is happening?" Said Roxas

"Roxas when I ay break raid you throw your keyblade into the ball of energy" Said Kyler

"1 2 3 BREAK RAID!" Yelled Kyler and Roxas as they threw it at the ball then they both fell back to the platform

They all hit the floor then the huge nobody got back up and was about to fall on top of Kyler and Roxas then the Gateblade and the keyblade disappeared out of their hand

"Ah!" Yelled both of them

They were about to get killed by the darkness but then 2 hands popped up and saved Roxas and Kyler. They both had their eyes closed and when they opened them they saw Namine and Eherene.

"Eherene what is she doing here? She should be back home with- she is here with me and no one else" Said Kyler in his head

"EHERENE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Said Kyler as he ran up to hug her

"Just here with Namine" Said Eherene

"Oh okay then" Said Kyler

"Roxas I am Namine" Said Namine

"Oh hi" Said Roxas "How do you know my name?"

"That is something you do not need to know okay?" Said Namine

"Hey you are the one who stole our mummy that we worked hard for!" Yelled Kyler

"Riku no!" Yelled Namine

"Let me go Eherene help!" Yelled Kyler as Riku threw him into the portal

"Strike a pose y'know" Said Rai

"Good y'know" Said Rai

"How about this?" Said Seifer and Ice

"What just happened?" Said Roxas and Kyler as they woke up

"Those things in the white things are gone" Said Ice

"Cakewalk" Said the girl

Then Hanyer and the others came from the beach and saw Roxas and Kyler with Seifer's gang and just looked at him in disgust and ran away.

"Hanyer no it's not like that" Said Roxas and Kyler as they ran for them

"They went back to the usual spot and tried to explain but Hanyer just would not listen and he just went home and the others did to. So Roxas and Kyler went home and went to sleep and had a dream about Sora


	4. Day 4

Day 4

As Kyler and Roxas awoke they saw that the dreams that they had were all about promises then they both thought about Hanyer's promise and they looked out the window and said "Promise"

So they walked out of the house and into the usual spot then they came out looking for Hanyer and then gang.

"Hey Roxas and Kyler you guys need to get to the tournament it is today and you are late" Said a man

"Roxas let's hurry to the sandlot!" Said Kyler as he grabbed him and ran towards the sandlot.

"Hey guys" Said Roxas and Kyler

"Okay these are the rules, that huge T.V. is the way that we know who loses their bag goes to zero, got it?" Said the man

"Yeah" Said everyone

So then they had the match up set on the chart, it was Roxas vs. Seifer, Kyler vs. Ice and Vivi vs. Hanyer.

"First up is Roxas vs. Seifer!" Yelled the announcer

"Ready punk" Said Seifer

"Heh save it for the match" Said Roxas with a grin on his face.

"Wow this will be funny" Said Hanyer

"Yeah it will be" Said Kyler as he laughed

"Ready, set…GO!" Yelled the announcer.

Roxas knocked him into the air and jumped up and knocked him back to the ground and jumped back.

"Hey Seifer don't leave me hanging" Said Roxas as he started to laugh.

"SHUT UP RUCKSACK!" Yelled Seifer

"What did you say Seifer?" Said Roxas

"Rucksac-ah!" Yelled Seifer

"That is what you get Seifer" Said Roxas

Then Seifer's bar went half way down

"Heh if that took a lot of health out of you then let's try the super move" Said Roxas

"SUPER MOVE!" Yelled Roxas as he uppercut Seifer then he slam him into the ground with the sword

Then his whole bar went down and the match was over then it was Kyler vs. Ice

_"Ice why do I hate him so much? How did we become an enemy? Why can't I remember anything and I think I am losing my memory of my-my-my why can't I remember anything? What is happening to me? I must talk to Namine she might know what is happing to me" Said Kyler in his head_

"_Kyler I hope he makes it I want to fight him in the finals just me and him" Said Roxas in his head_

"Alright the match that you all have been waiting for, Kyler vs. Ice!" Yelled the announcer

"Yay!" Yelled the crowd

1 2 3 GO

"Get this Ice" Said Kyler as he slid behind him and knocked him to the floor

"Heh bring it on Ice your not fighting to your fullest" Said Kyler as he grinned

Then he got up and that started to fight really fast

"_Wow Ice is really pushing it and I am dodged everyone of his hits, but how did he get so good? Well I am enjoying it away" Said Kyler in his head_

"Well time to end this SUPER ATTACK!" Yelled Kyler as he threw him up into the air and slammed him into the floor, then he brought him back up and slashed him with it.

"Kyler wins he did so great that he is in the finals!" Said the announcer

_"He made it I am so happy for him well it will be great if we fight each other in the finals, then we can see who is really stronger" Said Roxas in his head as he smiled at Kyler_

"Yay" Sad the crowd

So after that it was Hanyer vs. Vivi. Vivi hit him with one hit and he was knocked out cold.

"HANYER" Yelled Roxas, Kyler, Pence and Olettle.

"I am okay" Said Hanyer as he got up and walked away

"That is not Vivi thrash him at all costs" Said Seifer with Ice on his back

"_Ice I feel so bad I did not have to do all that it is wrong-I had to he did a lot of mean stuff to me- not he did not-ah what is happening to me? Namine, Eherene." Said Kyler in his head as he fell to the ground._

"Kyler" Yelled everyone

"I am okay" Said Kyler

"Hey Ice sorry-no you deserve everything you got today and more" Said Kyler angrily

"Kyler calm down" Said Roxas holding him back

"Okay since we all have somewhere to be we will have Kyler and Roxas, and Seizer and Vivi" Said the announcer

"Ready K?" Said Roxas with a grin

"Let's give them a show they will never forget" Said Kyler with a grin

So they got into the ring and started to fight. Roxas beat down Vivi and Kyler beat down Seizer.

_"Just one more hit" Said the both of them in there head as they were about to hit them_

Then everything stopped including time

"Roxas what is happening?" Said Kyler

"Again?"

"Again?"

"No not again" Said Roxas and Kyler as the gateblade of heaven and the keyblade appeared in their hand. Then dusks came out and Kyler and Roxas fought them and they looked around wondering why is everyone so still and not moving, the silent sound was broken by the sound of clapping.

"Go Roxas fight, fight, fight" Said Axel as he walked over to the two "You really don't remember me it me Axel"

"Axel?" Said the two of them

"Hey who are you?" Axel as he walked around Kyler

"_Oh Axel does not know me? So I am not a nobody so what am I?" Said Kyler in his head_

"What's it to you?" Said Roxas

"No one asked you Roxas" Said Axel as he looked at Kyler

"Kyler and you know what Axel?" Said Kyler as he looked up at him.

"What" Said Axel as he grinned

"You won't live long enough to remember" Said Kyler as he slashed him with the gateblade of heaven.

"Ugh" Said Axel as he fell to the ground

"That is it!" Said Axel as he got his fire disc out

"Bring it" Said Kyler and Roxas

So they fought him and won then that is when Diz popped up and told Kyler and Roxas that Axel was talking nonsense and they said their names and gave them a headache so they yelled Hanyer, Pence and Olettle then Vivi and Seizer fell to the floor and Roxas and Kyler won the match so Kyler got the belt and Roxas got the trophy. So then they went up to the clock tower/train station and Kyler and Roxas split the prize with everyone all though he had to use the orbs off the belt and then Olettle gave them ice cream and that is when they both fell of the clock tower/ train station.

Kairi:

"Hey Kairi wait up!" Yelled Selphine

So Kairi waited and they walked together.

"Hey will go back with me to the islands because Tidus and Wakkka are all wrapped up in their all game and they won't go with me" Said Selphine.

"No sorry I can't" Said Kairi "Remember those guys that always used to hang out with us all the time?"

"Yeah Riku"

"And the other boy?"

"There was no other boy"

"Uh huh it was I used to remember his name and his voice used to be there all the time but now it is gone" Said Kairi

"_Namine?" Said Roxas_

"_No you dumb-dumb it's the girl he likes" Said Kyler_

"_Who are you two?" Said Kairi_

"_I am Roxas"_

"_I am Kyler"_

"_Hi I am Kairi"_

"_So who likes me?" Said Kairi_

"_Kairi you forgot my name thanks a lot" Said Sora_

"_Tell me your name" Said Kairi_

"_Okay I guess I can give you a hint starts with an S" Said Sora_

That is when Kairi woke up and she ran to the beach, then she sent a letter to him.

"Hey Kairi what is that for?" Said Selphine.

"For the boy, I wrote it last night" Said Kairi as she put it in the water

"You really think he will get it?" Said Selphine.

"Yeah he will right SORA" Said Kairi smiling

Then Kyler and Roxas fell into a deep dark place and woke up in their room.

That is the end of the chapter please review me and I take good and bad!


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Kyler's P.O.V.

As I awoke from no dream I looked up, when I did I saw Roxas looking out the window. I got out of bed and walked over of to his bed he just kept staring out the window

"_Hey Roxas are you okay?" I asked_

"_Yeah just fine" He replied_

"_Okay well hurry and put on your clothes and get out of the house because today I fell like it will be a long good day" I told him putting on my pants then my shoes._

"_Yeah I will be right there" He said still looking out the window_

_Roxas P.O.V._

_As I saw Kyler looking at me from the corner of my eye is saw that he was concerned about me I started to look towards him and tell him what was wrong with me but he would not understand………maybe he will._

"_Hey K remember what happened at the match with Seizer and Vivi?" I asked as I turned towards him_

"_Yeah of course I do and about Kairi" He told me._

"_Kairi?" I asked_

"_Yeah Kairi the girl we talked to somehow in our heads and Sora, Sora was there to" Kyler added_

"_Yeah I remember but which parts where the dream?" I asked _

"_I don't know Rox but c'mon we have to go." He told me as he threw me my shoes_

"_Hey K one more thing, what made you act like that towards Ice yesterday?" I asked_

"_I don't know Rox," he told me closing the door to our room._

_Kyler P.O.V._

_Wait when did I start to call Roxas Rox? And when did I act mean to Ice? Oh yesterday_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ice sorry-no you deserve everything you got and more!" I yelled _

_End of flashback_

_What made me act like that? What- he did a lot of mean stuff to me in 5th and 6th grade to me! He deserves everything and more than I got! Mom-wait I never meet my-mom I miss you-Roxas is my only brother-Nico I miss you a lot little brother. Nico he has not disappeared out of my head yet, wait I remember telling myself that he may not be alive but he is alive in my heart and he is a light inside me that will never go out. I remember that and nothing else. That is when Roxas came out of the room and we left to go to the usual spot_

"_Hanyer we have 3 day left of summer vacation and still have not did that project" Yelled Olettle_

"_Okay fine what will we do it on anyway?" Asked Hanyer_

"_Hey how about the seven wonders of twilight town!" Pence and me yelled_

"_Yeah it is quick and easy" Said Hanyer_

"_Yeah and I think the train is still free" Said Hanyer_

"_Well c'mon!" Yelled Pence as he yelled for the door (rag)_

"_C'mon Rox" I said_

"_Okay right behind you" Said Roxas_

_So we left and got on the train Pence got a map from the Ticket booth guy and they left So they did all of the wonders and it was two left the Ghost train and the girl in the window, I knew that and Pence knew that, but Roxas and the others didn't._

_Roxas P.O.V._

"_Hey it's Seifer!" I yelled_

"_What do you want?" Asked Seifer "And why is that everytime I look at you make me tick?"_

"_I do not know maybe its destiny" I told him._

"_Heh well you need to go away before I make his face apart of destiny" I told him_

"_Rox calm down" Said Kyler as he pulled me back._

_So after he left was saw the ghost train, Kyler looked at me as I looked at him we both stared at each other and ran for the train station when we got there Kyler and I walked over to it and Hanyer and Pence pulled us back._

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Well time to look at Namine finally" I thought_

_So they got into the fight and Hanyer went off and Pence did also I do not remember that part that Pence left I thought he came with us. But it was just Roxas and I. So we went talked to Namine and then Roxas and me went back home. Then I could not sleep because tomorrow will be the last day with Roxas and the final day of not remembering my family. My final day with the gang. I will miss them dearly I wonder if they will remember me and will I remember them? Well that is the life of an nobody, if I am an nobody._


	6. In the end

Chapter 6 In the end

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I could not sleep; I was just not ready for tomorrow. That would be my final day with Roxas. Why do I care I hated this part of the game. Why is Roxas so much to me now? Maybe because he is my brother. Then as I looked outside I saw a person. He was walking down Market Street._

"_Hey wait up!" I yelled out the window. I put on my clothes and went downstairs and walked towards him._

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_Me I am Ansem" He told me._

"_Riku?" I asked_

"_How'd you know-wait Diz told me all about you" He said pulling off the hood from his head._

"_What do you know about me Riku?" I asked him as he walked._

"_Well I know you are from earth and that you lost your memory card and that's why you are losing memory of your parents and your family." Riku said to me._

"_That's why?" I asked_

"_Yes and if it gets to far away you won't even be family to them." He said_

"_No wait Riku am I a nobody or an castaway?" I asked_

"_Neither" He said_

"_Huh what am I then?" I asked_

"_You are Sora and you mixed together into one although Roxas is half of Sora you are him but you are you" He said_

"_Wait so I am Sora but I am not" I said_

"_Yeah" Said Riku_

"_Wait if I am losing memory how come Nico is not gone" I said as I stopped walking._

"_Nico your brother,……… he can't go away because you made him apart of your heart the memory's are out of your head not your heart." He said_

"_Well then since Nico is apart of my heart then the rest of my family is" I told him. "Nico is apart of my heart to is my family as long as Nico has them in his heart I will have them a-ugh ah! Riku what are you doing?!" I asked him while in pain._

"_Kyler you are the one to wake up Sora and you can't remember your family I can't remove Nico but I can remove everyone in his heart" He said as he plunged his soul eater into my heart._

"_Ugh gah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled_

_Then a image on Nico came out then his heart popped out and they took every last person expect me inside his heart._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I got up and hit him with the Gateblade. "You hurt him now I will kill you, you won't see Sora ever again!"_

"_Kyler I did not hurt him I just need you that's all" He told me._

"_Nico" I said as I held him in my arms._

"_See he is still okay" Said Riku_

"_Okay" I said, then he went back into my heart and it glowed._

"_Riku thanks" I told him._

"_Why thanks you were about to kill me" He joked_

"_Because I remember them more than ever now" I said as I got up. "But I will help Sora"_

"_Thanks Kyler" He told me as he went into the dark portal_

_Then when I headed home the sun came up. Oh no Roxas! I have to get back now! When I got back he looked like Sora for a minute._

"_Roxas!" I yelled_

"_Huh?" He asked_

"_Roxas you can hear me" I said_

"_Duh always could" He joked_

_I can't let him know about Hanyer and the gang, he would be crushed well he will just have to learn the hard way_

_Roxas P.O.V._

"_C'mon let's get to the usual spot" I told Kyler_

_He had a look on his face like no we can't, no he can't find out._

"_Hey K are you okay?" I asked him_

"_Yeah I okay" He said_

"_Okay let's go then" I said_

_When we got there I saw all of them crowing around in one spot and I walked there_

"_Man I could not sleep last night" I said_

"_Hey Kyler ready to leave?" Asked Hanyer_

"_What Hanyer I am right here" I yelled, He just walked threw me._

"_Hanyer you can see me?" Kyler asked_

"_Yeah always did" Said Pence "Now let's go!"_

"_No I can't I have to do something" Kyler told them looking at me._

"_Kyler why can't they see me?" I asked_

"_I don't know Roxas" Kyler told me._

"_K are you okay?" Asked Ice_

"_ICE?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kyler Yelled_

"_He is your brother" said Pence_

"_No no I can't no!" Kyler yelled as he ran out of the usual spot. I ran after him._

"_Axel were are you I know you're her come and fight me now!" Yelled Kyler and Roxas_

"_Thought you would never ask" He said_

"_Axel let's go right now" Kyler said with the Gateblade in my hand then another appeared. It was dark and light._

"_Let's go now!" Yelled Roxas with the Keyblade_

_Normal P.O.V._

_After they fought the nobodies they were about to fight Axel but time stopped._

"_Roxas, Kyler to the mansion" Said a voice_

"_Diz, Roxas c'mon hurry!" Kyler yelled as he ran for the sandlot._

"_Hey let's go to Market Street!" Yelled Roxas_

"_No this is the quicker way Rox" I yelled to him._

"_Okay" Roxas said_

_So they fought until they got there. Then they were at the gate._

"_Don't call us then lock us out." Said Roxas_

"_Roxas point the Keyblade towards the lock hurry!" Kyler yelled as he fought off the nobodies. Roxas opened the door and they went inside. Kyler looked back and saw Riku._

"_Riku!" He yelled_

"_Kyler go the time is now!" He yelled._

_Then they went inside then they went into the white room. Roxas looked into the picture and got a headache, so did Kyler._

_Kyler P.O.V. _

"_What is happening gah!" I yelled_

_Then I was in the world that never was. I looked around then saw Roxas and Riku._

"_Riku no!" I thought as I ran over to them. My Gateblade clashed with Roxas's Keyblade._

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Asked Riku_

"_Shut-up!" Yelled Roxas as he jumped up and tried to slash Riku but he got him fisrt._

"_Riku no!" I yelled._

_Then the next thing you know we were back into the white room. I got up and looked at Roxas._

"_How'd we get there and how did you? Who are you?" Asked Roxas_

_I looked down and told him "I… Just don't know"_

"_Kyler I don't understand anymore" Said Roxas as he walked over to Namine's Drawing_

"_Namine she must have did this" Said Roxas showing me the writing._

"_Okay let's head over to the next room" I said as I opened the door_

_So we went to the next room drew on the table and then the lab appeared I jumped down there and Roxas took the stairs, so we walked in and Roxas had his flashback and then he busted all of the motors. Then he walked into the room with the door. I did not want to go because I would not see Roxas anymore this will be the last fight we will have, but I was ready to fight and when I mean fight I meant it. So we went inside to see nothing but a small portal over in the Corner._

"_Nobodies" I said as they fell from the portals in the air._

"_Let's finish this Roxas" I yelled_

"_Right" He said looking at me._

_So Roxas jumped up and beat three of them up and I beat 3 also. Then it came down to tow of them. I looked at him and he looked at me, then we both yelled "SUPER ATTACK!" And we beat them, then we looking around until we saw Axel._

"_Axel" I mumbled._

"_Axel" Said Roxas_

"_Oh you remember me I AM SO FLATERED" He yelled_

_Then fire came around the two of us, then Ice appeared right to Axel._

"_Thought you were not going to make it" Said Axel as he got his flame circles out._

"_I'll always help" He said looking at me._

"_That's it!" Roxas and I yelled as he brought out two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion I took out to Gateblades, Light and Dark._

"_What is happening to me gah!" I yelled I looked at my hand and I was fading, fading away_

_We fought and we won so Axel stopped and so did Ice, I killed him. Axel he was fading into darkness. Then I started to fade again._

"_Axel" Roxas said._

"_Promise me that I will see you in the next life." Said Axel in pain_

"_Yeah promise" He told him._

"_Just because you have a next life does not mean" He said_

"_What!?" Yelled Roxas._

_Then a door appeared, I knew what it was. It was Sora, It was time. We had to go it was Destiny. Then yet again my arm started to fade._

"_Gah what is happening to me" I yelled_

"_K" Said Roxas_

"_Roxas, c'mon" I said with a tear coming down my eye._

"_Kyler what's wrong?" He asked_

"_Nothing just c'mon" I said walking towards the door._

_So we walked until we saw the pods, I was going to see Donald and Goofy in a minute. That is when I kept walking and Roxas stopped._

"_Donald? Goofy?" He asked_

_Then he looked towards the door with Sora in it. No we can't I won't see Roxas anymore. Then, what will happen to me? We walked into the door and saw a big pod, then Diz appeared._

"_Hello Kyler and Roxas" He said_

"_Diz" I said_

"_Kyler how has it been?" He asked_

"_You should know Ansem the wise" I said with a smirk._

"_Ha ha you know the real me wow, you really are smart" He said "Although you won't be getting back home because of your memory card huh? The more it gets away from you the more you will fade."_

"_Ugh" I said as my leg started to fade._

"_Kyler" Yelled Roxas as he started to hit Diz, then he disappeared AND THEN Sora pod opened._

"_Roxas no!" I yelled then I felt like I was getting pulled back, pulled back somewhere._

"_Diz?" I asked_

"_Yes Kyler I want you to go back home, and get some helpful friends okay? Now when you wake up you will be on your bus to your school okay?" He asked_

"_Okay Diz but one more thing, will I see Roxas again?" I asked_

"_Yes time will stop until you get back okay?" He asked_

"_Yeah sure" I said then I closed my eyes and then when I opened them I was on the bus sitting next to my cousin Daqaun._

"_Hey Daqaun" I said._

"_Hello" He said looking at me weird._

"_Hey what does that look mean?" I asked him_

"_You already said hey" He told me_

"_Oh okay" I said then I turned to my friends and talked to them._

_-------------------------------------------_

_School_

_As I got off the bus I saw Aaron, Emily, Albert and Montrell._

"_Hey guys" I said_

"_Hey Tray" They all said._

"_So you think we have that Teacher again?" I asked_

"_Yeah Ms. Harrison" We all said as we sighed then we went into the classroom and she taught us them it was time for lunch. Hey guys would you guys like to help me with something?" I asked_

"_Yeah sure" They said_

"_Okay come to my house after school" I told them_

_So they all came to my house and they came with Airrion and Devon, so we went up to my room and I started to fade again._

"_Gah let's hurry!" I yelled then I opened a portal and then copies of us came out._

"_Wow" all 6 of them said._

"_Okay so here's the plan we go into this portal and then, our copies take over our lifes here and we go help my other friends okay?" I asked them_

"_Will we miss school?" Aaron asked_

"_Yep" I told him._

"_LET'S GO THEN!" Yelled all of them_

_So we went into the portal and we saw Diz ._

_"You ready?" He asked_

_"How is that?" Asked Emily_

_"Ronald c'mon!" I yelled, then a portal came out and he flew out of it._

_"Well that's Diz" I told her_

_"Oh okay" She said running over to Ronald_

_Well that is the end of this long chapter read my other story it's going to be called My days with Sora_


End file.
